


I Do Not Think About You

by CreatingNebulas



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, baring my soul, getting out frustration, how I feel, single mom, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas
Summary: These words were begging to be released from my mind. This girl writes.





	I Do Not Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> These words were begging to be released from my mind. This girl writes.

I do not think about you.  
You do not occupy my thoughts.  
Not when I’m lying awake at night.  
Not when I daze in the afternoon.  
I forget you even existed.  
On the off chance someone brings you up,  
I remember a different girl.  
She loved you with everything she had.  
She was never good enough.  
She held her worth in your hands.  
You destroyed it with every indiscretion.  
She felt guilt and shame at her status.  
Single mother was never what she intended.  
Estranged father was never what she intended.  
That girl changed.  
Metamorphosis.  
This girl determines her own worth.  
This girl is fucking fantastic.  
This girl is not broken.  
This girl needs no pity.  
She felt the pain.  
She worked hard.  
She learned.  
She is no longer a single mother.  
He is no longer a fatherless child.  
Someone saw our worth.  
And it blew his damn mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my best friend and the person who keeps me going everyday.  
> You are so loved.


End file.
